Flower of Rohan
by Isilmeraven
Summary: Finally Updated! Chapter 3 is in! Based in Rohan - Eomer - Marshal of the Riddermark has found a flower that has thorns.. work in progress
1. Default Chapter

The third marshal of the riddermark turned to his 2nd in command. "Are all the villages evacuated?"  
  
"They are milord; they are traveling as we speak to helms deep, at least two days travel from us now". The rider informed him.  
  
The marshal nodded, content that none of his people would die at the hands of this new evil that was slowly creeping over the land. The land of his people.  
  
"We will take one last ride through the villages; just to be sure there aren't any stragglers". He told his men. With a wave of his hand, they rode forth, towards the villages that circled Edoras, his home.  
  
"Mother, you must get up, we have orders to leave the village and travel to helms deep". The young girl told the seemingly sleeping form of her mother. She straightened her tired back and pushed back her messy honey blonde hair. She glanced over to the bed. Hands on her hips, she went back over to the bed.  
  
"You cannot sleep now mother, tis time to go". She moved over to her, and shook her gently, trying to awaken her.  
  
No movement rewarded her efforts.  
  
"Mama?" she reverted to her mother's childhood pet name. Still no answer.  
  
She sat down on the bed, and touched her hands. Cold as ice. Cold like the wind that blew out there now. And it was raining which didn't help much.  
  
She had to bury her, offer her a decent funeral. She could not leave her here to face god knew what. Tears slowly made their way down her face. As she pulled herself up and prepared something in which to take her mother beyond the hill to be buried.  
  
Opening the door to her home, the village she saw was already evacuated. She recalled when she had dreams, dreams like the sun that had now perished in the coming storm.  
  
And him.  
  
Her mother when she had been well had told her, that if destiny had planned that she and he meet, then so be it. But she doubted it, he was a lord, and she just a poor girl. Still, stranger things had happened. And she was ever the optimist.  
  
The marshal reined his horse, this was the third village they had passed through, and he was glad that no one remained. He cursed at the bad weather; it seemed the elements were against him in some way.  
  
"Milord, we can ride now to helms deep" one of his men told him. Just as he was about to give his agreement, his eyes caught some movement.  
  
Narrowing his eyes to the top of the hill, he saw something or someone.  
  
"Stay here, I am going to look at something". With that order he rode towards that something or someone.  
  
"Can it not stop for one minute? Makes the digging harder". She mumbled to herself. So concentrating on her task that she did not hear hoof beats upon the ground. Nor see the rider that stopped behind her.  
  
"Maiden, you are of our village?" she spun around dropping the shovel to the ground.  
  
"I am of that village, why do you ask?" she asked. The rider leant forward from his mount. She noticed his eyes, so brown, so gentle they seemed, but at the moment it seemed that he was displeased at something or someone.  
  
"Because orders were that you were to go to helms deep". He answered.  
  
"I would have but you see I - ". She noted that his eyes had gone from her, to what lay on the ground.  
  
"What is that? Did you drag something?" he dismounted.  
  
"Tis my mother sir, I am burying her, she died in the night". She could not stop the tremble in her voice. He looked down at her. So tall was he, she thought, who is he?  
  
"Forgive me maiden; let me lend you a hand so that you may go on your way to safety". He dug the square grave some more, and when it was deep enough he helped her put her mothers body in. then between them, they covered her with dirt.  
  
She stayed kneeling on the ground, offering a prayer.  
  
"Maiden, with all respect, we are running out of time". She stood up and faced him. The rain had now begun in earnest, and it started to clean the dirt from her face.  
  
What he saw was a woman, with pale skin, full lips and dark green eyes.  
  
"What is your name maiden?"  
  
"Lucien my lord". She answered softly.  
  
"A beautiful name for a windswept flower". He complimented her. "Tell me where your horse is?"  
  
"In the stables milord, I will get him and some supplies and leave". Just as she was going to leave, he stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Take the north route, that takes you by the lake, the cross through - ". She cut him off.  
  
"I know the way milord, I will not get lost". A rider came galloping up to them.  
  
"Marshal, they have been spotted, they are not far". The rider informed them. She gasped. This was the marshal? This was him? As the mess she was in, she did not present a pretty picture.  
  
The marshal looked at her. "Lucien, I would suggest you hurry, perhaps we will meet again at helms deep".  
  
She curtsied and he cursed. He disliked these formalities. He gently lifted her up from the curtsey.  
  
"Please maiden no need for these frivolities, go now".  
  
He watched her as she ran down the hill to the little house and then watched as a few minutes later she ran to the stable and brought out a black horse.  
  
"At least if night takes over she won't be seen". He told his companion.  
  
They mounted up and galloped back to the eored. To confront and kill this band of uruk hai that traveled across his lands.  
  
Lucien galloped hard, trying to match the hoof beats to that of her heart. She headed for the forest that lined the river. At least there she may be able to take cover. But she did not plan on meeting the 3 strangers that came her way.  
  
"Hail!" She stopped her horse at the call. The man was dressed in black and he had with him 2 companions, one a dwarf and the other an elf. All three watched her closely.  
  
"Where are you from maiden?" the man asked.  
  
"From Edoras sir, have you lost your way?"  
  
"Indeed we have not, we are traveling that way". He answered. "What is your name?"  
  
"Lucien, the marshal bid me to join the rest of my people at helms deep, Edoras is all that is left with people, if that is where you are heading". She told him.  
  
"Indeed that is where we are heading, we wish you well on your journey Lucien of Rohan". With that they walked away back the way she had come.  
  
"Stranger!" She called. They stopped and turned to her.  
  
"You would do well to take the white wizard with you to Edoras, tis the only way to destroy the darkness that is creeping over this land". With that she nudged her horse and broke into a gallop.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the darkness had closed in, and she knew she wasn't going to reach helms deep until morning.  
  
"What's this?" in her tiredness she had not seen what she had wandered into. 3 ugly looking creatures.  
  
Her horse snorted in fear, and she whispered to him in rohirric.  
  
A hand clasped her arm and dragged her down. She yelled to her horse in rohirric. "Go back to Edoras!"  
  
He galloped away neighing madly as he went.  
  
A spear at her throat.  
  
"We would have liked that fresh meat, but now we would have to do with yours". She kicked wildly at them dragging herself to her feet and took out her knife. The 3 orcs looked at her amused.  
  
"You are not match for us, but we enjoy a good fight". She slashed at the face of one when he dared to come to close. But she did not see the blow coming. Something hard hit her on the side of her face.  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Is she alive?" the marshal asked his man.  
  
"She is unconscious; these orcs pulled her off her horse". The man answered, gingerly testing for a pulse.  
  
"Had it not been for that horse we would not be here". The marshal told him. "Still, we must leave soon, there are more to come, and I would not delay time here, I will mount my horse, hand her up to me".  
  
He accommodated her in front of him and wheeled his horse around.  
  
"We ride to the fortress, forth eorlingas!" They rode on, with the 3 strangers as companions to them.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Am I in heaven?" she asked softly. The marshal looked down at her. Darkness took her again. He nudged his horse faster. His sister would take care of the maiden; she had the hands of a healer. In some cases.  
  
He remembered Theodred's death. No one had been able to save him.  
  
They reached the fortress and he carried the maiden into a room where Eowyn could tend to her. "Care for her sister, she has had many a battle today". He told her softly.  
  
Eowyn nodded. 'I will let you know how she fares". The marshal nodded and went back outside to find his uncle.  
  
A moan drew eowyn back to the bed. She bathed the maiden's brow with a cool cloth. Eyes opened to reveal dark green.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am eowyn, sister to Eomer, the marshal of the riddermark, and what is your name?"  
  
"Lucien milady". The maiden all but whispered.  
  
"Please call me Eowyn, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel a bit sore, my horse - ". She tried to get up but eowyn stopped her.  
  
"Your horse I am told is fine, Eomer found him at Edoras and recognized him as yours, had it not been for that horse you would be dead". Eowyn told her.  
  
"I sent him back". She let herself fall back onto the bed. Eowyn's eyes widened. The horse was well trained.  
  
"Tomorrow I will allow you to get up, and now I must give others news of your recovery, they feared for your life". Eowyn excused herself.  
  
Lucien sat up slowly. The darkness receded. And she was no longer dizzy. She put her feel on the floor, and slowly stood up. She walked over to the window. And saw eowyn talking with the marshal. He was nodding at something she was saying. The marshal looked up towards the window, and Lucien instinctively took a step back. She did not know if he had seen her.  
  
"You should not be up". Someone admonished her. It was eowyn, again.  
  
"I am not used to lying about, so late in the day".  
  
"You get up early, to tend to your land".  
  
"Before dawn milady, to work the land, the animals, my mother - ". She choked off tears. Eowyn touched her arms.  
  
"Eomer told me of your mother, I am sorry for your loss, we all bear that burden".  
  
Lucien nodded and offered a small smile, she was unused to kindness. Her mother had always treated her with love, but firm, perhaps knowing the hardship that these lands offered. If she were to survive. Eowyn watched. This girl or woman she corrected herself was beautiful. Her hair now clean was honey blonde and soft to the touch.  
  
"My lady, if I may get dressed, I would like to take a walk, the clean air will revive me". Eowyn nodded her consent and helped her dress in one of the dresses that eowyn brought with her to the chamber.  
  
"Many of our people are here, the children are frightened, they do not understand". Eowyn murmured to her. Lucien looked at her.  
  
"would we understand lady?, the evil that leads these creatures, they destroy all in their path, and I do not know what our homes would be like when we returned to them, they may be burned ash to the ground, and the children suffer needlessly".  
  
"Wise words Lucien, you speak your mind". Eowyn told her.  
  
"And you would not? Forgive me lady, but I have always spoken thus, and oft times it does get me into trouble, I will go down with our people and free this chamber". Eowyn caught her sinnuation immediately.  
  
"Lucien, just because you are not of my blood does not mean you cannot stay here".  
  
"I would rather be with the people I know, your ways are unused to me, I would offer the children comfort and fight with the men if needed".  
  
"We have more then enough men".  
  
"From what I have seen from the window, the male children are dressed in armor to fight, they are not men".  
  
"Neither are you".  
  
"No, but I have a pair of hands to offer, if you will excuse me lady".  
  
"I will walk with you". Eowyn joined her.  
  
Lucien looked all around her, so much despair, even the men. A child cried near her feet, she bent down and lifted the little girl up into her arms and hushed her, hugging the child to her body. Caressing her head in a soothing gesture. When she lifted her eyes to the rampant, she met the marshal's eyes as he observed her. He gave a slight nod in recognition then turned away and talked to one of his men.  
  
Lucien looked around and saw that Eowyn was observing her.  
  
"My brother, he is brave, I remember no other marshal then he, our people look up to him".  
  
The child, she noted, had fallen asleep in her arms. So she sat down on a step and made the child more comfortable in her arms. As eowyn was about to leave. Lucien called to her.  
  
"My lady, if there is anything in which I could help you, please seek me".  
  
"I will gladly accept your service Lucien, I thank you". With that the lady turned and strode away. To seek another out.  
  
She touched the child's head. She wondered where her parents were.  
  
"Is the child orphaned?" a masculine voice asked. She looked up and squinted in the bright sun. He moved out of the sun and knelt by her.  
  
"I do not know milord, she was alone when I found her, I'm sure her parents will be found".  
  
"She is not of your village".  
  
"No, she may be of the Eastfold".  
  
"Or the westfold". He amended.  
  
"Aye". Silence.  
  
"I am glad that you are well Lucien, how did your horse arrive back at Edoras?"  
  
"I sent him milord, before I lost thought". She answered. He nodded then met her eyes.  
  
"May I say something Lucien?" he asked. She nodded her assent.  
  
"I have never before encountered such times as this, in all my dreams I prayed it wouldn't happen, but to see you, on that hill, when the darkness had almost overcome us, I saw you and I felt that the gods had somehow sent me an angel, to guide me".  
  
She blushed. "Milord I - ".  
  
"You are beautiful Lucien, and I wish that the ugliness of what is to come will not mar your beauty and spoil your spirit, you are alone, and you have no man to guide you?"  
  
"I need no man to guide me milord, if only to love, I can survive on my own - ". She looked out over the battlements. "I dreamt silly dreams, and wished of a knight who fell in love with me and we lived happily ever after, but that is not to be, these times are not for dreams to become real, even when the one I wished for would never notice me".  
  
"And why would he not? he would be a fool".  
  
"Because, he is of noble blood".  
  
"Not because he died?" eomer asked. She looked at him sharply. Did he think she was in love with Theodred?  
  
"Nay, because he lives, the prince was not the one I spoke of". The child whimpered in her lap and drew both their attentions to her. "She is hungry, I must give her some food, if you will excuse me milord". He gave her a hand up and watched her make her way to where eowyn had food on small tables for their people to eat.  
  
He sighed. "I have seen maidens turn silly over noble blood which is why I have kept myself far from them, but with you, tis different". He told himself.  
  
Lucien found the mother, who crying grabbed her child and hugged her tightly. "I thank you maiden, you saved her and offered her comfort, I am Elene from the Eastfold". Lucien smiled at her. And moved a blonde tendril away from the child's face.  
  
"I am Lucien, from Meduseld, if there is anything I can offer you".  
  
"It is I who am in your debt".  
  
"The debt is paid, with a child as beautiful as this, she will make Rohan proud". With that she walked away.  
  
"We have children fighting alongside men, it is all in vain". Legolas told Aragorn.  
  
"They fight because they believe in something legolas; I cannot believe that your Elvin heritage would allow you to speak thus".  
  
"I see it in their eyes, they are frightened, and they will die".  
  
"Then I will die along with them". A female voice said. They both turned. Legolas rebutted himself; he should have spoken in elfish so that no one had understood him.  
  
She walked up to them. "they are frightened yes, because they do not understand, we are a simple people, and we are mortal, if you believe we will die then why do you not leave and save yourself and your immortality?" she challenged the elf.  
  
"Maiden he spoke of anger, please he meant nothing". Her eyes alighted on the ranger.  
  
"You are Aragorn".  
  
"I am maiden; we met that day on the plains". He replied. She nodded.  
  
"I am glad you made it to Edoras, tell me is there a law written that women cannot fight in this battle?" she asked.  
  
The elf scoffed at that. With a movement as fast as lightning she had taken Aragorn's knife from his belt and held it to the elf's throat.  
  
"I may be a simple woman, but I do know how to fight, and I do not think you are in a position to judge me at the moment". Legolas met her eyes. Respect was in them.  
  
"My apologies maiden, I have misjudged you".  
  
"And my people and all the mortals of middle earth it would seem, I have never met an immortal , and I see that I have not missed much". She responded. She handed Aragorn back his knife.  
  
She eyed the weapons. "You should be in the caves with the women and children Lucien". All 3 turned to see the marshal walk down to them. His eyes on her.  
  
"I am not weak milord". She rebutted. Standing her ground. The marshal did make her weak, and the fates had made them meet, but she would be damned if a man was going to tell her what to do.  
  
"I did not say you were". He replied softly.  
  
"Yet you send me to hide, you do not know the strength of your own people". She answered then walked away. Eomer excused himself from them and followed her.  
  
"Maiden, I send you there for your protection". She stopped and turned, meeting his eyes, although he seemed a great deal taller then her. She took a deep breath, her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"I may be more protected on the ramparts, fighting, why have children fighting when your own women can do that just as well?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. 'please maiden, I ask this, would you allow me that one order?" he asked softly.  
  
She did not answer. He allowed himself to touch her. He lifted her face up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Why do you not answer?" he asked her gently.  
  
"I would fight with them, I do not want to lose anymore of our people, have children orphaned or killed because of male arrogance". He smiled at that. And bit off a laugh.  
  
"Male arrogance gets things done at times maiden, as for losing our people, the loss will be minimum, and I will make sure no one dies". He promised her.  
  
"And who will make sure you do not milord?" the question caught him off guard.  
  
"I have guards at my back, and I know how to fight, do not fear for me, I will see you at the end of the battle". His thumb caressed her chin. Then he took his hand away realizing what he was doing.  
  
She nodded, regardless that there were a few people around, she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I will escort you to the caves maiden". He led her to the entrance of the caves where all the women were and children.  
  
"May the gods protect you milord and lend you their strength". He nodded then leant down and gave her a soft kiss. But not on the cheek, on her lips. They were so soft, his lips were. She placed her hands on his cheeks and returned the kiss. He took a step back.  
  
"I will return to you maiden, my promise'. With that he turned and strode away.  
  
"you may return marshal, but this is a war, and I will never have you". She told herself softly.  
  
Eowyn stood behind her. She had heard the words. But Eowyn knew that eomer did not bestow his attention on just any maiden. This one had surely taken him. Only time would tell. 


	2. Victory Is At Hand

The pounding just never ceased. All around her she could see the children bury their faces into their mother's breasts, hoping to block out the sound. Lucien closed her eyes for just one moment, to allow herself to relish his face, which was or would be forever embedded in her mind.  
  
"you will leave once this is over won't you?" she opened her eyes and met Eowyn's pale ones. "milady, even I cannot see the future".  
  
"you do not speak as one brought up in the country of our lands". Eowyn told her. Lucien blushed.  
  
"my mother, taught me the correct way to speak, I thinks she wished a different birth for me". She looked away then felt a hand on her face. She looked back at the face of eowyn, the shieldmaiden of rohan.  
  
"never regret who you are Lucien, I see in your heart, and after this war, if you fight he will be yours, I have never seen him take time to dictate to a maiden, I say this in truth, but I also know that you will run, because you aren't of royal lineage". Eowyn replied.  
  
"I have nothing to say to that milady, I am who I was borne to be, and I do not regret it, I have always loved him, and until yesterday I had never thought to meet him but the darkness has changed all that".  
  
"indeed it has, will you go home?"  
  
"perhaps, if it still stands". She answered with sadness. "and also pay respects to my mother's resting place". She moved off not willing to speak to Eowyn anymore, it was time that she separated herself, she would have to go home after this was over, and it was then that she noticed.  
  
The pounding had ceased. But something else caught her notice. A smell. She turned to meet eowyn's stare, she also could smell it.  
  
"an orc is in here?". Eowyn asked. Lucien nodded and grabbed the sword that eomer had left with her. She walked towards the smell, although it disgusted her to death, she tried hard to think of a fresh smelling flower to dispel the smell.  
  
"Lucien no, stay here". Eowyn called to her.  
  
"and what let it come here and kill one of our children?" she asked angrily. "I had never thought you afraid eowyn". She turned back to her path and kept walking, the frightened murmurs of the women and children now behind her.  
  
A grunt and a shove. She was held against the wall, with a blade to her neck.  
  
"you fool!". She told herself in her mind. She met the gaze of an extremely ugly looking uruk hai, and his breath was so fetid.  
  
He grunted again. "will you kill me?" she taunted him or it.  
  
Remembering the sword still in her hand she slowly brought it up and with all her might pushed it into the enemy. His surprised look coming down to his gut then back at her. With an angry scream he slashed through with his weapon.  
  
She felt a burning sensation. Blood. She slid down the wall and just sat there for a minute, the moment catching up with her.  
  
Eomer looked all around him at the dead bodies, of both orc and men. He also noticed the death of the great elf captain Haldir, Aragorn and legolas stood over his body mourning his passing.  
  
It has all ended quickly. And the uruk hai, it had felt like their numbers never ended, until Gandalf the white came, and they were frightened.  
  
"Marshal, the caves, the end entrance was not sealed". A rider came to him.  
  
"the women and children were attacked?" he asked.  
  
"a maiden, it is said she fought valiantly, and died". The rider continued.  
  
"and her name? - so that we may honor her courage". Eomer asked.  
  
"Lucien, milord, she died with a sword in her hand". The rider replied. Eomer looked away. The fair maiden, the only maiden who had ever captured his heart was dead.  
  
"yes we will honor her passing with the elves, immortal courage runs from these lands, and hope has deserted us for certain". Eomer told the rider, then dismissed him.  
  
He contemplated the future. One without hope. And especially one without love. 


	3. 3 Not Dead Yet

By Bema her head hurt!! And her body throbbed. As she opened her eyes, she saw an old woman tending to her wounds. "you have the courage of the immortal in your blood child, you will heal, although there are people that would mourn the loss of you". She told her wisely. Lucien sat up, dizzy for one moment. "mourn me?, where am I?' she asked. "you are safe, that is all you must know, the wizard he brought you here to heal, the blade that struck you, had orcish poison, and Rohan sadly does not have the cure for such a thing, tis also said that the marshal was beside himself when he was reported of your death". The old woman added with a smile. "why is everything so hazy?" she asked, she could feel it behind her eyes. Something was coming, and she felt as if she would wake up soon. The old woman touched the young one's forehead. "Yes you will heal, and your life will return as you knew it, it will be up to the marshal to find you, such is destiny". Then she turned and left Lucien to sleep the poison away.  
  
What seemed like eternity, Lucien woke up, and everything was not so hazy anymore. She tentatively sat on the edge of the cot and looked at her surroundings. Herbs hung by the rafters, and as she glanced outside a window, she saw that the plains were green and the forest was old. She was no longer in Rohan. She looked down as a tear escaped her eyes. No one would miss her, her only kin left had died before Helm's Deep. The familiar pang of heart ache struck her, and she clenched a fist to her chest. "Are you unwell?" the old woman asked entering with flowers from outside. "No I feel hale, tis only - I miss my home". And I miss him, she thought to herself. The old woman cackled. "so you should, you will return soon, and they will not know the difference". She answered. Lucien looked at her and stood. "Not know the difference? Of what do you speak? My people will have known, the rumors spread of my demise". She said. "Your villagers will rejoice in your return, they do miss you". The old woman said.  
  
"what is your name?" Lucien asked. "My name is Etheil, I am a herbalist of sorts if you will, and I cure diseases like yours, now I thinks is time for you to return to Rohan, and to the life you knew". With that she turned and opened the door. "A horse awaits you, to take you back, and do not speak of this house to anyone, I ask this of you in payment". Lucien nodded and touched the old one's hand. "this I promise you, for I thought myself dead and now I am hale, I have your secret until my dying day". Then she turned and went to find said horse.  
  
She did not ride the open plains, instead preferring to stick close to the old forest, which seemed to offer her protection. And she reached the borders of rohan earlier then she had expected. The horse beneath her seemed to have energy that never ran out. That made her wonder, if he were one of the Mearas. For he was white, and for a time she fancied herself riding the famed Shadowfax, but that thought was quickly squashed, as she remembered that none rode him except the wizard himself. The familiar buildings of her village soon appeared, and her heart pounded. Children saw her from a distance, and ran to her shouting her name as they did so.  
  
"You are like an angel, you saved our Lady Eowyn and we thought you dead!!". They cried. She smiled weakly as the adults came. Glancing about, she made sure that none of the marshal's men were about, she was not ready to face him yet. Friends, helped her down from the horse, which nickered and seemed to bade her farewell before turned and trotting back into the plains to graze until his master called to him. "Thank Bema you are alive!! Come inside in your home, we cleaned it as best as we could, and there is water boiling over the fire inside". It was Naida, an old friend, and a girl she had grown up with. Being led inside she sat down on the nearest chair. Naida clicked her tongue. "Lucien I am glad you are alive, I feared it all!, the marshal rides by every day, at the same hour, he stops here in front of your home, he feels guilty, and he always murmurs a word or two before riding off again". "has he come by yet today?" Lucien asked. Naida shook her head. "No he comes by at sunset, when the children still play with the grass ball, he will be glad to see you hale!" Naida told her. "Nay my friend, what transpired between us at Helm's Deep can no go on, he is of noble blood, and I a commoner". Lucien told her. Naida looked at her confused. "what has that got to do with anything?, see you any of noble blood around here for him to marry? The heart does as it is bid, and his heart is here in this room, do you not love him?" Lucien had the decency to blush. "Yay, I think I do, how is the Lady Eowyn?" Naida nodded accepting the change of subject. "she is well, but she mourns you, we will send word to them that you are returned to us, the wizard, we saw him take you, he said that he had told the marshal, that he did not know if you would live the poison, only elvish medicine can cure the evil, did you see an elf?" naida asked her. "Is the elf legolas still about?" Lucien asked. "that he is, with the ranger, they are at Edoras, why do you ask?" Naida asked. "because I need to apologise to him, it is not in me to insult the immortal, and when one saves me, I have much to learn!" "Then we will send word to the elf". Naida told her and got on to making her a cup of tea to ease the ache in her friend's body.  
  
A soft knock on the door, and naida opened it to admit the elf. He bowed his head in respect and walked in, stopping on the threshold when he saw Lucien. "You are returned, we feared for your life". He told her softly. Lucien stood and walked over to him. "Legolas, I owe you an apology, I would have gone to Edoras myself, except I am still weak - ". He waved away the explanation. His hand went to her face. And his elvish eyes saw what Naida could not have seen. "You bear the scar of warrior, I took you to the old one, she said she could heal you". He said to her alone. "She healed me, but this scar remains, I do not mind, I am no beauty, and it serves to remind me of this day, Legolas, as for my apology - ". "you do not owe me one maiden, I was the one out of line and I have since said so to Aragorn, your words marked my heart and I have taken them as lessons, do not worry any longer". He replied to her. "How is the marshal?" she asked softly so that only his elvish ears would hear. "He is well, but saddened deeply, if he were elfkind he would be dead, why do you not see him?" legolas asked her. Unconsciously her hand went to her face. Legolas picked that up with a flicker of his eyes. "I had not thought that vain blood coursed through your veins maiden, you say you are no beauty but yet, that scar makes you hide, the marshal has already given you his heart, do not let him carry only the flower of rohan, let him also have your heart". He went to the door and turned one last time to her. "We will be leaving in the morning, I say now my farewell to you, and I have learned much in my years, and one is to never leave words unspoken, for you regret them later". Then he bowed his head once more to her in respect and was gone with the speed of elves. Lucien sighed. She had not asked legolas to not breathe a word of her return. First there were a couple of things she had to do first. And as she faced the setting sun, she knew that she had one thing that could not wait. She had to hide. 


End file.
